


Illogical Explanations

by avengegoose



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Chinese Food, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Rain, Soft Boys, this is a little OOC Connor but fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengegoose/pseuds/avengegoose
Summary: In honor of Arizona getting its ass in gear and finally raining:It rains. Connor doesn't like it.(they order chinese food)





	Illogical Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> ok so Connor may seem a little OOC but I also kind of like the idea that he acts all tough and mean towards everyone except around Evan he lets down his wall and Idk

“We could order a pizza or chinese or anything you want.” 

“Hey Evan?”

“Yeah?”

“Relax. Order anything you want.” Connor watched as Evan look at the menus in his lap and carefully dialed a number with shaking hands. Five minutes later, Evan was staring at the phone with petrified eyes. Connor scooted closer to Evan on the couch and took the phone gently from Evans hands. Connor knew his boyfriend was nervous in just about every situation and while he was proud when Evan worked up enough courage to dial the Chinese delivery line, Connor was also very hungry and impatient for food.

“The normal Evan?” Connor asked while waiting for them to pick up.

“Uh uh yeah… Fried rice? With extra sweet and sour sauce?”

“Got it.” 

Connor ordered the food and hung up. He crawled on top of Evan to place the phone back on the side table. Instead of reclaiming his couch cushion on the other side of Evan, he just flops down on top of Evan and cuddles closer to him. 

“Is it ok if I’m here?”

“At my house? Of course, that’s why I invited you over… or well let you in the front door when you showed up.”

“No I meant on top of you.” 

“I mean I uh um-”

“I’m teasing Evan, relax.” Connor reached up with one hand to stroke the edge of Evan’s jaw. 

There were no sounds in this moment except the soft drizzle of rain hammering away at the rooftop. The only thing that could break this sweet mo-CRACK. Connor jumped out of his skin. 

“Evan what was that?”

“I think it was just lightning Connor.” CRACk. Another large bolt shot from the sky making Connor clutch Evan even harder.

“Connor its ok, its just a little rain.”

“That is not just the fucking rain evan, that’s some asshole sitting in the sky trying to kill people.”

“I don’t know Connor, I find the rain pretty soothing.” 

“Lightning fucking kills people Evan.”

“It’s just god watering his garden,” Evan started pulling from childhood memories of trembling in bed listening to lightning crack overhead and wishing it was over, that was until his mom held him one night and whispered to him about the man in the sky just watering his garden. And since then rain and its accompanying sounds were soothing; just a man and his garden.

“Well apparently god is killing his plants.”

“No no the lightning is a good thing. He’s zapping the bugs with pesticide.” 

“I’m not a child Evan.” Connor buried his head further into Evans lap, making Evan wiggle nervously. Evan never had friends, he never had people that cared and cuddled him and were there needing comfort from him. He had always been lost in the in between. So this, this relationship with Connor was a little weird and very new.

“Why are children the only people who should get to enjoy illogical explanations for things?”

“Because children are mindless.” CRACK. The rained poured heavier and heavier, the sounds relentless and a huge contrast to the beautiful moment of silence only minutes ago. Connor grabbed harder at Evan and Evan placed a tentative on his back, trying desperately to be comforting. 

“The last thing I thought you would be afraid of was a little lightning.”

“Shut the fuck up Evan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! ([fandumed](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandumed) )


End file.
